The Pirate King and The Elf Prince
by Archangel44
Summary: Almost 150 years since AWE, Elizabeth Swann and Jack Sparrow has been given the gift of immortality by the sea goddess, Calypso. They don't know what will happen in the future till it's was to late. After a bad storm our favorite pirates find themselves in a new world and fighting in a war that will save everyone and put a king on the throne. Read and Find out.
1. Captain's Log

How long has it been? How many wars have I fought? How many times must I prove myself that I can fight? That I can lead? The world thinks its harsh but in reality its not. It feels young because of the changes, yes. The world has change but its still the same just less in it.

Its been decades since I've seen my best friend, my partner, my love. I still remember the day clearly... I was on the ship waiting for the green flash to bring me home to my heart and soul. Not long after we were reunited once more. We sail to the beach side by side every one around us in each ship was having a party that the royal couple was together again. Once again I felt my loves arms around me it was still weird to see we both don't grow old. But then again Capt. Jack Sparrow has the thing we have. Immortally. The one thing he was searching for but he finally got it and its been 30 years.

We got away from the party and the rum drinking pirates we just talk about everything and anything and then, well... I believe you can guess the next part. But soon the sun was about to set, we gave each other gifts and our crews got a little something as well.

At the time we didn't know, that day was the last day we would see one another. It was our last kiss, like all the times before it was meaning full but it felt like a finally good bye. Ten years pass and I was writing a letter and hand off to one of my crew members that I trust. And soon I got a letter as well but it was in a bottle. Funny I guess we both spend too much time with Jack when we were younger.

The letter was sweet but there was only one line I saw the only one I couldn't believe...

My love is dead.

Long after I made myself work, fight, learn, all in all I just ignore life. I was a shell with no emotion and can only wait for the day I can truly reunite with my love.

People think the world is harsh but its not. The people are faulty and make so many mistakes and I am one of them. I have a damage beyond repair heart and a shatter soul.

It has been 100 years since I've seen my love. All of my friends are gone expect one Jack Sparrow. We still have pirates but only the Lords know who the King is. But I've disappear and only left a parting gift to my fellow pirates so they remember who they are and what they fought for a long time ago.

My name is Elizabeth Swann. I am the Pirate Lord of the South China Sea in Singapore. I am the Pirate King of the Brethren Court at Shipwreck Island. And this is the last time I write in a Captain's Log.

**Hello I'm Archangel this was the first story I put out years ago but I had to delete it because I lost my drafts but I'm back with the story once again. I hope you enjoy it. Thank you and happy reading! I don't own POTC or LOTR.**


	2. Years Later

Elizabeth POV

The 19th century is quite interesting and the 20th century slowly coming up but still needs a bit more time. Watching it develop and grow was I guess fun but it doesn't feel like home. 100 years pass since Will's letter, during that time I started to get depress due to many causes in my life. Jack saw that I was starting to give up on life and rot to death, so without me knowing he made a plan, with other pirates of course, a very impossible, mad, crazy plan full of adventures and rum. Throughout the years Jack and I became famous, we are legends now. All over the world we are know as The Great Captain Jack Sparrow and The Pirate King that shows no mercy. Only the pirates lords know the truth of who we are but that doesn't mean they can find us.

Jack was by my side every step and made I didn't do anything crazy or incredibly stupid. So to get him off my back for a few years I started to learn all the languages and fighting styles of the world, old and new. Last I heard Jack was trying every alcohol liquor and rum he can find. Plus I heard rumors that he might be in prison but knowing him he'll be out soon enough.

I got into the new fashion and change my outfit slightly but it still the old pirate type. Plus a few tattoos here and there that have meanings. I get a lot of odd looks from stores owners and the men that try to robbed me, well I walk out free and without a mark.

Jack finally caught up to me and turns out he also learn some languages but he only remember the ones that are fun to speak and somehow he mange to stay in his old clothes and find the same mineral. Jack also got a few new tats and he changes his hairstyle but his dreadlocks always finds it way back.

My life, feelings, depression, and situations goes up and down because of the deaths of friends, wars I fought in, and the pirates way of politics and the pirate code of the king. I was going to give up the Pirate King position but somehow I'm stuck with it but I can take a break, like exile, from being king due to some guidelines. I really didn't care but little did I know that was going to change because I'm still immoral and not dead and still have the Pirate King sword. The Pirate King sword was made during the first Breathen Court but also all the Pirate Lords also get a sword for where they post. So I have two and Jack has one. The swords are only brought out when there is a Pirate King, when the Pirate King uses their sword the Lords can use theirs.

Anyways, a long time ago Jack and I got gifts from Will. I got a beautiful necklace that I never take off my neck and I found a chain that strong. (But its slowly losing it's strength but she doesn't know that yet). And I still kept the letter that Will wrote a long time ago. Jack got a custom made pistol but he always manage to lose it once in awhile.

For some reason I let my hair grow out to my thighs but cuts it to my waist or shorter if it gets annoying. Jack has a new scar of an x on his left cheek. I didn't know the story to that but I don't care all that much but I also got some scars.

During the wars I fought in made me keep a habit of, God who know why, many weapons on my person, hidden and seen. While I was in Singapore after the war with Beckett, 100 years ago, the old crew gave me the sword that was for Pirate Lord of the South China Sea. Like I said once the King uses their sword the Lords follow.

Jack and I are now in the middle of the ocean near the Bermuda Triangle, the stories around this place are funny but the truth is, this is where the Flying Dutchman mostly stay at. So all the missing people either died or got turn into pirates by Davy Jones. The Pearl is still beautiful and strong while the old crew had pass away a long time ago Jack manage to find more pirates to help run the Pearl, I'm surprise that he even found a crew. A ship that has seen it all, in life and death. During this time while we were out there was a storm, "Keep her steady lads or we are all dead men!" said Capt. Sparrow.

"Well this was your idea Jack, to come out here! But how long will she hold?" I asked through the waves crashing a the Pearl, while holding onto rope attached to the sails.

"A little longer!" he repaid.

"Captain! A whirlpool is forming fast!" yelled a sailor.

The mad captain knew it wasn't a normal whirlpool because he can out run them, this however was the work of Tia D. Jack knew she had a plan but if its good or bad Jack had no idea. Captain Sparrow smirk because he loves a challenge and this he know was going to be an adventure he'll never forget.

Elizabeth was holding tightly to the rope, the storm didn't scare her because she lived long enough but she knew her long time friend was having fun and something in her said this will be a ride she'll never forget. Elizabeth couldn't but smile, just a little one.

Tia D. watch though the waves at her favorite pirates she knew the King needed to heal and Capt. Sparrow had to learn to live with himself. She knew a place were they can learn and grow to be even better people then they already were they just need to be a little more... Happy.


	3. Rangers

A rugged ranger was walking through the woods to clear his mind of everything that had happen back in camp. He started to do chants from the many different languages he knew. He was near a river when he heard a shout that was out of place. Running towards the river fearing it wasn't another ranger or an animal but instead he saw a person, most likely a man, he has never seen before about to drown. Running as fast as a horse, and quickly took off his cloak and dived into the river, swimming to the man. Once he reach him, he grab the man and place him on his back but the man was heavy with water but that didn't stop the survivor to use all his stealth to save the one person. Finally he reach the shore and drag the heavy man but when he got a closer look he saw the man was actually a woman. With his limited strength he carried her to a safer spot in the woods and got a good look at her as he started up a fire.

The young woman, who could pass for an elf (if he didn't check the ear he would think she was one) with long honey-blond hair, high cheek bones, smooth and blemish free skin(from what and where he can see) on her face, neck, and hands but can't see the rest of her body due to the long...cloak? That was defiantly very heavy from the water.

The ranger was also a healer and decided to check if there anything was broken, nothing was broken thankfully. He took off his outer clothes that were soaked and took off the woman's cloak and found out she was armed, very armed. With two swords, many hidden knives, and few weapons he has never seen before, but he can tell there was more then what meets the eye with those weapons. He had wonder, 'How she can hide so many weapons on her body? Especially the big one.' After five minutes of finding more weapons and checking once more if he miss any. He took off the woman's outer wet clothes and set it near his by the fire and a warm dry stone. The woman was unconscious and would be out for another day or two due to the bump on her head. The ranger left to check the area for danger, gather herbs for the lady's head, and clothes that would fit for the weather and the environment.

Time Skip

A beam of sunlight was hitting Elizabeth's face telling her its time to wake up. 'Warm...' Elizabeth felt the sun rays on her face and the soft grass beneath her finger tips but she was having a hard time opening her eyes as she was waking up slowly. A low whimper came from her mouth, she wanted the sun to stop glaring at her face and turn off already, Elizabeth didn't like the feeling of the sun getting warmer and didn't want to get up but had to because Jack might do something crazy. Elizabeth realize she wasn't on the Pearl but on land. Elizabeth didn't fear anything but she knows the feeling of being a prisoner or alone in a room, she got a little afraid and very close to having a panic attack, she felt trapped by the sun and shadows in her mind that were coming closer to grab her and pull her to the darkest part of her mind. Her head was throbbing, it felt like her head was splitting in half but after a second of pain, darkness, and heat, that felt like hours to her.

She finally felt free.

There was a hand on Elizabeth's left cheek and a deep, smooth voice that chase the shadows away and brought back a cool feeling. The feeling is peace.

"Shh, don't worry. You are safe. I got you."

Elizabeth felt the hand move to her forehead to rub it, it actually helped her headache and she can think clearly again. Elizabeth got her eyes to open and saw a rugged man with a five o'clock shadow, who was quite handsome, he was wearing dark green and black clothing. Elizabeth try to speak but her throat was dry and sore as if she's been screaming at Jack for hours without end. The man quickly explained, "You've been unconscious for two days, your voice and body will feel better after some proper rest." The man grabbed a flask like bottle and brought it to her mouth, "Here drink, its water with healing herbs."

Elizabeth wasn't very trusting to beginning with, she is, after all a pirate but this man in front of her made her feel something. It almost felt like she was back in Port Royal with her father, sitting next to him while laying her head on his shoulder as he talks about his day. It felt...Good. This man, who she never met before, felt like she can trust him, so she drank the herb water. The water was refreshing but after two days she was sure a lake would taste refreshing as well. Once she had her fill of water, her body relax and she fell asleep again but this time no nightmares haunted her this time.

Time skip

The sun rose to a dusk Elizabeth woke up by a single ray shining on her face but she didn't feel the heat. Elizabeth open her eyes and sat up slowly as she was taking in her surroundings of a green, fresh, untainted forest; one she hasn't seen in years.

"Do you feel better, my lady?" Elizabeth jump at the deep voice that came out of nowhere but she nodded none the less. She remembers this man, he helped her and looked after her.

"Good you don't have any injuries but your head... What do you remember last, my lady?" as soon as he said those words it came back to her. "I remember everything. The storm, the pearl falling, the men screaming, the green light, and then nothing just darkness." Elizabeth subconsciously she touch her neck and out of nowhere started to freak out when she didn't feel the chain. 'Oh on. Where is it? I always have it on.' Elizabeth look around like a mad woman but she calm down and relax, 'Oh now I remember. How silly of me.'

The man look at Elizabeth with concern, "What is the matter, my lady?" Elizabeth look at the man who was kneeling by her side. Elizabeth couldn't help by smile at the question. "Please, don't call me 'my lady', I haven't been called that in years." The man smile at but he had questions for the lady. "My name is Elizabeth. Elizabeth...Swann" Elizabeth hesitated on her last name which the man caught but didn't commented.

"I am called Strider in these parts. A pleasure" Strider nodded his head to the woman.

If Elizabeth didn't live as long as she had she would have asked a million questions but stranger things has happens to her like an undead crew with a curse ship, Davy Jones locker, and becoming a pirate. Elizabeth stay with Strider who she will later on learn to know him as Aragon but for now he is a ranger in the woods and she is a survivor in a new world.


	4. Hobbits

It's been a year since Strider saved Elizabeth who is now the first female ranger called Abyss. Abyss has been with Strider ever since he save her from a year or so now. She learned everything she needed to know about the world she's come about.

Abyss found out earlier in the year that Jack was alive and staying in a city called Rivendell. The Lord Elrond and his sons found Jack in the river and heal him up, but once he said he was a pirate they put him on lockdown but he still manage to escape the cells and steal their wine. Jack hasn't left the beautiful city and has made a few friends like an old hobbit who loves telling stories and the youngish elves who loved to hear about the world he came from. Also Jack met a warrior elf who made him quiet and sober after one good look at him but not long after, he went back to his normal self but everyone wanted to know what made him, lack for a better word, humble.

Jack also found out Elizabeth was alive as well and wrote her letters since they didn't have phones here which was more than fine with the two pirates. After all they did grow up in the 18th hundreds. He also told her about the elf he met and Elizabeth didn't wanted to believe it.

Strider and Abyss travel all across Middle Earth and he taught Abyss the cultural and the species that lived there; like the elves, dwarves, humans, orcs and more; plus she also learned more languages, Strider was surprise about how fast she pick them up.

Abyss also met the gray Wizard named Gandalf who had a job for the rangers to go to the village of Bree and settle at an inn called the Prancing Pony, Gandalf gave them the heads up about a hobbit or more to watch over and if anything happen to him, take them to Lord Elrond.

"Your drinks sir." They both nodded their thanks to the server and continue to look the crowd in a dark corner of the inn. Abyss had a feeling and wanted to go see if it's a right or not.

"Strider I'll be back"

"Stay out of trouble"

"Same to you." Abyss secured her hood and walk away without a sound. As his partner disappear into the shadows, four hobbits came into the inn. Strider was watching them as he smoke a curiously carved long stemmed pipe and had to bite back a smirk because two of the little masters were started dancing on the tables and singing a happy song, then he handed his pipe to the right as his partner sat right back down.

"Ring wraiths are showing" She took a hit and let it settle because the pipe was a lot better here than where she came from. Abyss handed the pipe back to its owner.

"Get ready"

"Already done, I'm hurt you had to ask," She caught the tiny smirk from the corner of her eye, "and you're joking."

"Yep" Abyss rolled her eyes at his amusement and watch the small sandy hair hobbit who kept looking back at the rangers. And listen to the conversion the hobbits were having.

"That fellow's done nothing but stare at you since we've arrived." The sandy hobbits indicates towards as they shared a pipe, peering from beneath a travel stained cowl with gleaming eyes. The black hair one gestures to Butterbur... "Excuse me, those men in the corner, who are they?

"They are one of them Rangers; they're dangerous folk they are, wandering the wilds. What their right name is, I never heard, but round here they're known as Strider and Abyss."

Abyss left again to clear out the roads because the ring wraiths were getting close because the hobbit put on the ring. She left Strider to take care of the hobbits who made a big scene and saved them from the men and the four ring wraiths flew down the empty streets, like horsemen of the apocalypse, when Abyss came back to the room the hobbits were asleep and Strider was watching the hobbit room from across waiting for the ring wraths to tear apart. Strider look to side as watch Abyss take in the hobbits, "They look like children." Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin have been sleeping on Strider's bed. "That's because they are to you." Strider responded, he started to think back the year before when they first met to now. Abyss has change but in a good way, she was slowly healing every day from her depression and the pain she once felt is turning into memory.

Her clothing is a mix of her status as a pirate, lady, and ranger. Once the rest of the rangers got comfortable around her they started to adopt her style for all the weapons she hides on her person. Right now Abyss is wearing a dark green and black leather outfit with a hood. Her hair was in complex braids and weaved a wire with very sharp points in some of the braids.

Abyss look at Strider with one eyebrow raise, "Funny, you making jokes is not a good sign"

"Well, with you around how can I not", he shrugged. Strider and Abyss looks from the window as the ringwraiths gallop down the Bree Streets. Strider turns back to the Hobbits, his face lit faintly by the dying fire as Abyss face is shined by the moon light. It was nearly dawn Abyss sigh and walk up to one of the hobbits to wake him, "Wake up master hobbit" she was shaking him lightly but he sat up quickly and blush at the beautiful maiden in front of him, "W-who are you, I'm dreaming of an angel." Abyss couldn't help but smile a bit and softly shook her head making the young hobbit blush even more, "No, I am no angel. Come on now. Get up we got to move." The other three hobbits woke up and saw jump slightly of the new incomer in the room, Strider pack the small things he and Abyss had and introduce them. "Master hobbits this is my partner Abyss."

Abyss gave a slight bow which they return and said polity, "Nice to meet you."

Time skip

Strider, Abyss, Merry, Pippin, and Frodo march through a gloomy, overgrown forest. Sam follows at the end leading "Bill", a scrawny pony, who is laden with supplies. After Abyss told the hobbits they were taking them to Rivendell they were excited. Strider and Abyss led them into the Hobbits through the gloom of the forest. It was still early in the morning when Abyss and Strider were leading Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin across the windswept moors. The hobbits suddenly stop and unstrap their knapsacks.

"Gentlemen, we do not stop until nightfall." Strider told the hobbits before they got to comfortable. Pippen look up from his knapsack and asked, "What about breakfast?"

"You've already had it." Strider said and share a look with Abyss who just shrug and look the hobbit again. "We've had one, yes...but what about second breakfast?" Pippin told the rangers Abyss and Strider stares at Pippin blankly, then turns away, shaking their heads. Abyss look back at them knowing they might have a hard time so Abyss through an apple to Merry, who deftly catches it. Another, aimed at Pippin, catches him on the forehead which cause Strider to chuckle softly as he heard Merry exasperated, "Pippin!"

They walk through to the edge of the snowy forest, and are then shown sloshing through a messy bog, brushing bugs away from their faces. Merry mumbled to himself, "What do they eat when they can't get hobbit?"

Abyss shook her head at the hobbit. Not long after night almost upon them and Strider went hunting and Abyss is watching the hobbits. Strider came back carrying a deer over his shoulder, laying it before the half-lings after nightfall. He is humming indistinctly, smoking, as the hobbits and Abyss sleep.

"Who is she?" Frodo asked. Strider whirls his head around, "This woman you sing of."

Strider answer the hobbit, "'Tis the lady of Luthien- the Elf-maiden who gave her love to Beren, a mortal."

"What happened to her?"

Strider solemnly said, "She died." Turning back around, "Get some sleep, Frodo."

The next morning Abyss was the one waking them up. They continued the long walk, Abyss was right about the hobbits having a hard time as they trudge through rain, looking tired, hungry, and miserable. But even though they were struggling one of the hobbits had to asked, "So how does a maiden become a ranger?" Abyss turn back to them before answering, "Hard work, wit and a right hook." The hobbits tilled their heads at the answers but nodded and kept walking. The rugged countryside as the hobbits journey on, led by Strider. Strider stops before a distant hill, topped by an Ancient Ruin. "We'll make camp here tonight Abyss", she nodded and told the hobbits, "This was once the great Watchtower of Amon Sul. We shall rest here tonight."

Frodo, Merry, and Pippin collapse into a small hollow, halfway up Weathertop...they are muddy and exhausted. Strider drops four small swords at the Hobbits feet. "There are for you. Keep them close. We're going to have a look around. Stay here."

She nodded "We'll be back," once she said that they molded into the shadows and scouted after an hour Abyss notices a light from the Watchtower and yelled for Strider, "Strider! We have to hurry the hobbits lit a fire and the rings wraiths will notices!" Strider paled and they took off running they saw the ring wraiths cornering the hobbits Strider lit a torch and they both suddenly charges at the ring wraiths, wielding their swords, and Strider had a flaming torch in the other.

The rangers fought the rings wraiths who were burning and screaming... others screech fearfully at the flames, turn and flee form the Weathertop summit but one of them cut Abyss on her forearm. Abyss let out a small yelp but Sam's panic cover it when he screamed, "Mr. Frodo!!" Strider kneels before Frodo. He snatches up the Witch King's Dagger from the ground, staring gravely at the long, thin, blade.

"Help him, Strider!" Sam yelled at the ranger. Strider grimly replied, "He's been stabbed by a Morgul blade." The Morgul Blade suddenly melts... vanishing into the air like smoke. Strider throws the hilt down in disgust...

"Do something!" Sam yelled.

"This is beyond my skill to heal. He needs Elvish medicine." Strider lifts Frodo onto his shoulders. Strider turns to look at Abyss and grim when he saw blood dripping from her arm.

Strider is jogging grimly, carrying an ailing Frodo on his back. Sam, Merry, and Pippin are running to keep up. The hobbits are carrying Flaming torches for protection. Abyss stayed in the back making sure the hobbits kept running.

"Strider we have to hurry!" Abyss look at her hand and saw it was turning into a pale gray color. Sam notice they were six days from Rivendell. Frodo wasn't looking any better and he groans in pain while unconscious. Frodo...his eyes flicker open...clouded, red- rimmed...his brow, beaded with sweat.

Pippin asked in a worry and fright tone, "Is he going to die?" Frodo's breathing is getting shallow. Strider and Abyss looks out into the darkness. "He is passing into the shadow world, he will soon become a wraith like them." A distant cry of a Ringwraith carries through the air. Merry nervous said, "They're close." Frodo gasps in sudden pain and Abyss grabbed her wrist from the sharp pain. Strider was thinking hard and he remember, "Sam, do you know the Athelas plant?" Sam looks blank, "Athelas?" Abyss was tempted to hit her forehead. "Kingsfoil." Abyss try to explain. Sam nodded when he heard the familiar plant, "Kingsfoil. Aye. It's a weed." Strider and Abyss sigh in relief, "It may help to slow the poison. Hurry!" The hobbit searched for the plant and Strider had a word with his partner, "Abyss your injury as well."

"I'm not as bad as the hobbit I can handle this" Abyss try to convince her friend but he shook his head, "I know but I can't help who I am, please go to the hobbit. We got this." Abyss bit the inside of her cheek before nodding and left the clearing to find the three hobbits. Sam and Strider desperately search the dark forest floor for the Athelas plant. Strider caught a small, white flowered plant from a little ways. He dropped to one knee, carefully pulling it from the ground. Before he can get up he froze when a swordbladewas to his neck. "What is this? A Ranger caught off his guard?" Strider slowly looks up and sees...

Time skip

Abyss looks up when a bright light hits her and saw a welcoming face.

"Who is she?" Pippin asked in awe.

Arwen worried "Frodo?" Arwen got closer to the hobbit and saw he was gettingpaler and he was more in a daze.

Sam awed "She's an elf."

Arwen appears in her earth bound form, a young Elven woman with tousled hair, dressed in mud-splattered riding clothes. "He's fading...he's not going to last. We must get him to my father." Strider quickly lifts Frodo...placing him on the horse. Arwen held the rein and said, "I have been looking for you for two days."

Pippin asked in worry, "Where are you taking him?" Abyss place a hand on his shoulder he looks up and saw her shake her head before whispering, "We trust her. Please you need to calm down and trust us so Frodo can live." Abyss wanted to welcome her friend but knew she would have her time but for now Arwen and Strider need to hurry and get the sickly hobbit help.

Arwen told Strider and Abyss, "There are five Wraiths behind you, where the other four are, I do not know."

Strider and Arwen started a conversation in Sindarin which Abyss pick up pretty well.

Strider said in worry, "Dartho guin Berian...rych le ad tolthathon." Abyss raise an eyebrow at him thinking he can be too proctected.

Arwen grabbed the reins and snap back, "Hon mabathon. Rochoh ellint im." Abyss smirked at that because they both knew it was true.

Strider said "Andelu I ven." The road is too dangerous he say oh please. Abyss rolled her eyes.

Arwen said "Frodo Fir. Ae anthradon I hir, tur gwaith nin beriatha hon." Abyss was nodding along with her knowledge.

Pippin asked, "What are they saying?"

Abyss shrugged and didn't want to say because she knew she giggle if the situation wasn't so dire.

Arwen reaches for Strider's hand...looking deep into his eyes. Arwen said "I do not fear them."

Strider...Abyss can see that it is hard for him to let her go. But he knows she's right.

Arwen mounts her horse, Asfaloth...Abyss warned her "Arwen...ride hard, don't look back."

Arwen nodded in thanks and looks down at Strider as she supports Frodo with one hand.

Arwen said to her horse "Noro Lim, Asfaloth, Noro Lim!"

Sam yelled "What are you doing! Those Wraiths are still out there!"

Asfaloth springs away, bearing Arwen and Frodo into the night.

That was the last thing Abyss remember that night.

**Hi guys thank you for reading this and I promise to update more chapters this weekend.**

Translation

Strider: Dartho guin Perian. Rych le ad tolthathon.*Stay with the Hobbits. I will send horses again for you*

Arwen:Hon mabathon. Rochon ellint im.*I'm the faster rider. I'll take him*

Strider:Andelu i ven.*The road is too dangerous*

Arwen:Frodo fir. Ae athradon i hir, tur gwaith nin beriatha hon.*Frodo dies. If I can get across the river, the power of my people will protect him.*

Strider:Be iest lin. *According to your wish*

Arwen:Noro lim, Asfaloth, noro lim!*Ride fast Asfaloth, ride fast!*

Arwen:Noro lim Asfaloth!*Ride faster Asfaloth!*


	5. Rivendell

The first thing Abyss felt was the pain in her left hand and the second was a gently hand in her hair.

"How far are we?"

Strider carefully avoided the spikes in her hair and answered, "Welcome back and we will be in Rivendell in an hour or two."

"That's good" Abyss fell asleep but this time it was...quiet.

* * *

"Elizabeth we're back" The two ranges look up and saw the beautiful Rivendell... a small cluster of elegant Elven Buildings sitting in a Shangri-la like Valley below towering cliffs and snow capped mountains.

"It's good to be back" Elizabeth almost felt at peace as they rode up to the gates, they managed to get a few horses and rode horseback, and waved at the guards and some friends. They helped their hobbit friends to get down from the horse. Once that was done they were greeted by a handsomely age elf who was better know as..

"Lord Elrond" The two nodded to their old friend who is like a father to them and hug them back.

"Estel, Areth. My dear you need help" Lord Elrond notices the blood soaked bandages and lightly touch it. Elizabeth breathe deeply as he done this and her arm started to feel better.

"Thank you", Elizabeth check her arm and asked, "How's Jack?" As if on cue the elf, the two humans, and the three hobbits heard a voice singing in an off tune, "Oh yo oh yo a pirate's life for me! Come on everybody!"

Elizabeth look at her life time friend skipping around, singing and holding a bottle of wine, "He's drunk."

"Your surprise?" One of the guards asked while looking at the dirty human who was still singing with disgust.

"Nope" Elizabeth walk away and nodded to Jack as he got closer to the group. "What happen to the lass?"

"Ring wrath" The man said bluntly.

"Hm, has she said anything?" Jack asked.

"Nope." Lord Elrond answer and left to find Elizabeth before the pirate did something.

"Well then come along we have some hobbits to feed" Jack grabbed the hobbits and the ranger and walk them to where the food was at.

* * *

Elizabeth got check up by Lord Elrond before sending her off and told her no fighting and to take it easy for a day or two. Elizabeth went back to her room and change into something comfortable.

While she was changing Strider came in to check on her. "Elizabeth, how do you feel?"

Elizabeth walk out from behind her dressing area and Strider saw the tattoos that she is cover with, some of the stories he knew, others not so much. "I had better days the lord wants me to rest." Elizabeth pick up a brush and untangle her hair from the braids.

"The day that happens is the day you'll be in peace." Strider softly grabbed brush and did it for her.

"Thank you Aragon." Strider's real name is Aragon.

Aragon caught her double meaning. And knew what she needed, "Once your slightly better we will spar."

Elizabeth let out one of her rare smiles, which Aragon caught, "And she smiles, what a day"

Elizabeth shook her head at her friend's actions. They did a final brush to her hair and she look out her window and saw the elves coming and going through the gate. "Are we having guest sometime soon?"

Aragon stand next to her and look at the elves who got off their horses. "Yes for there will be a council happening once Master Frodo awakes and everyone gets here."

"Lovely" Elizabeth leaned on the doorway and Aragon had a smirk on his face. "And you'll be there."

Elizabeth sharply look at Aragon and with narrowing eyes she said, "No," Elizabeth walk back and started pacing in her room, "I know what that means"

"You have to" Aragon watch her get angry and hope for the best.

"No. I will not and good day." Elizabeth put her foot down, and Elizabeth kick Aragon out of her room and instantly fell asleep.

In the time of two days, Elizabeth and Jack were catching up with one another after Elizabeth stabbed him the leg and slapped him across the face. Jack was telling Elizabeth the stories that he heard from Bilbo and the younger-ish elves were coming up to him and asking him more about the sea and different lands he's been to. Elizabeth told him the different areas that she visited in Middle Earth and how she has gotten better at swordplay. Lord Elrond told Elizabeth that she can now spar and fight as long she doesn't overdo it. Elizabeth got some practice with Aragon and Jack and some of the other warrior elves that lived around. Some would bet who would win and who would lose but it was all fun and games by the end of the day. Elizabeth and Arwen also had their time together and caught up with any missing things that's happened in the past few months. Elizabeth told Arwen that she made sure Aragon didn't get into too much trouble.

The next day Gandalf return to Rivendell looking tired and wore down as usual. But Gandalf did get some food, a bath and a good night sleep in his system after his journey.

Elizabeth and the hobbits actually got to know one another and her friend, Jack. Turns out the hobbits, just like any other kid, loves to hear his stories. Elizabeth got some more knowledge about the hobbits and the Shire.

The next day something amazing happened, Frodo awoken. Elizabeth was not looking forward to the council because she was told she had to go.

It was a few hours before sunset Elizabeth and Aragon were in a room that had paintings of Isildur and Sauron, plus the broken sword ...

"So... Tomorrow then..." Elizabeth was pacing the small room.

Aragon was keeping one eye on her and the other on the sword, "It would seem. Have you spoken to-"

"No, after what happened last time..."

"It's in the past I'm sure he's forgotten"

Elizabeth scoffed, "Yes while he was complimenting a human who looks like a beautiful elf maiden and she fainted from one look."

Aragon hid his smile and calmly place his hands on her shoulders, "Elizabeth just talked to him"

"I'm not sure if I can" Elizabeth said softly. Aragon hasn't seen Elizabeth get depressing sad in a long time and knew how to get her out before it got bad, "Then spar with him or have him teach you archery... or at least pretend"

It worked, Elizabeth smirked at his distraction and pulled a book out of nowhere, "Very funny. Here. I found that book you wanted but I shall go look for him and try to talk and as a thank you... I'll send her this way"

"You're too kind"

Elizabeth walk away and left Aragorn to his brooding, "I know"

Elizabeth left Aragorn to his reading and made sure Arwen knew where to find him. So far Elizabeth found Jack asleep in the fountain and his escort following him or making sure he's not dead. A couple of dwarfs were still drinking, men looking at every corner of Rivendell and elves taking in the moonlight.

Elizabeth couldn't find the one she was looking for so she gave up and sat on one of the many bridges Rivendell has. Without her knowing Elizabeth was being watched. Elizabeth hum a tune she heard long ago from a certain sea goddess, once she was finished a soft beautiful voice called-out, "That was magnificent Miss Swann." Elizabeth froze, for she still hasn't gotten used to silky, smooth, deep voice. Elizabeth slowly turned her head and saw the one she was looking for.

"I hope you're not going to faint on me again." This one behind her with the amuse voice was an elf. A handsome, silvered blonde hair, icy blue eyed elf, who also has the face of her late husband.

"Excuse me but correct me if I'm wrong. But I do believe telling you to call me Elizabeth or Areth, Legolas..."

Legolas bow to the self-exile king, "As you wish my lady. If I may?"

"Of course" Legolas smoothly sat down next to her.

The first time Elizabeth and Legolas met was a few months ago here in Rivendell to check up on Jack for a little bit before heading out. On her visit another party of elves from Mirkwood came to Rivendell for some business. Turns out Aragon knew one of them and introduce him to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth had her nose in a book about The World of Men or something like that, but the elf couldn't help but speak in Sindarin and commented her beauty. Elizabeth look up and saw Aragon and a blonde elf, when she got up to thank him, she stopped.

It was as if she seen a ghost. All of a sudden, everyone saw Elizabeth in Legolas's arms, for she had fainted. Aragon and Legolas ran to try and find Lord Elrond.

Jack was in the background and he knew what happened because it almost happen to him.

Legolas Greenleaf and Will Turner had the same face.

Once Elizabeth awoken, she didn't speak but she did say her name but Legolas made it worse by calling her Lady Swann, Miss Swann or My Lady. Legolas unknowingly brought back so many memories but they did have one good conversation before they went their separate ways. And that's how he found out Elizabeth and Jack couldn't age.

Now was the first time in months they seen one another since that week.

"Its good to see you again, Elizabeth"

"And I you"

"I see you still can't look at me"

"Really now. My mistake."

Elizabeth and Legolas talk for two hours about everything and the upcoming council. But the conversation got a little heavy for Elizabeth when Legolas brought up her status.

Legolas softly grabbed her hand and look into her widened but guarded golden eyes, "One day you will see yourself as royalty again. And I will be there to make sure you don't drift from the path and forgive yourself and let go."

Elizabeth tried to look away but she was unable because he look so sincere but she couldn't risk it, "Do not make promises you can't keep"

"With this I will" Legolas kissed the inside of her wrist and Elizabeth got up quickly and speed to the end of the bridge before turning around.

"Goodnight Legolas"

Legolas watched the beautiful but sad maiden walk away from him. He got up as if he was going to chase her but whisper in his native language, "... Goodnight my Lady."


	6. The Council

Golden beams of light fill the beautiful but simple oom and the lovely lady lays peacefully and almost contentedly in her sleep but today was a day she did not want to through.

"My lady you must get up..." An elf maiden was shaking Elizabeth who didn't want to get up.

"For what reason?"

"The Council my lady..."

Elizabeth gave the elf maiden a glare but a soft one, "I'm not wearing that bloody corset. Those things can kill. I should know I almost drown once wearing that bloody thing." Elizabeth remember a time full of dresses and nobles who were entirely too stuck up for their own good.

The elf maiden roll her eyes and made a compromise with today's outfit, "My lady please. We'll pick something else out but you must get up."

After a minute to think about it.

"Fine"

After less then a hour Elizabeth was ready and looking beautiful. She was wearing a long sleeved dark blue and white gown and her hair was in a single braid that rested on her left shoulder which hid one tattoo.

Aragorn was waiting outside her room to escorted her to where the Council of Elrond was being held.

Gandalf and Frodo along with a congregation of Men, Elves and Dwarves sit in a semi-circle around a stone pedestal. Some of the males didn't think she should be there but Elizabeth shut them up pretty quickly and no one complain after that.

Lord Elrond started the council, Elizabeth could barely hear him as she was paying attention to something else or rather someone else.

"Strangers of distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate--this one doom." Gestures to the pedestal. "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo." Elizabeth saw Frodo rises from the corner of her eye and watch as he lays the Ring on the pedestal and returns to his seat.

People starts whispering. A man from Gondor puts his hand to his mouth, "So it is true..."

"The Doom of Men..."

Frodo sits back down and sighs, closing his eyes. Elizabeth reach over and gave a gentle squeeze to the shaken Hobbit.

Legolas and Gimli eye the Ring suspiciously as it seemingly speaks to them. Boromir stands up and shakes head, "It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring?" He paces, "Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!"

"You cannot wield it!" Boromir turns to face Aragon. "None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."

Boromir scathingly, "And what would a ranger know of this matter?"

Legolas stands suddenly, "This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

Boromir looks at Aragorn in disbelief. Frodo looks at Aragorn amazed, "Aragorn? This... is Isildur's heir?"

"In other words, he's heir to the throne of Gondor." Elizabeth said suddenly, still looking at the shadows. Frodo looks wide-eyed at Aragorn.

Aragorn sighed, "Havo dad Legolas, Areth" (Sit down Legolas, Areth)

Boromir turns to Legolas, "Gondor has no King." He walks back to his seat, staring at Aragorn. "Gondor needs no King." He stares at Aragorn disdainfully.

"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it." Gandalf said

"You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed." Lord Elrond told them.

"What are we waiting for?" Gimli grabs an axe and approaches the pedestal, "ARGH!!!!" Gimli strikes the Ring with full force but is repelled back, throwing him to the ground.

Concurrently, Frodo sees the Eye of Sauron in his mind and winces in pain. The Ring remains intact with the shards of the axe all around it. Whispers in the black tongue issue forth from the Ring.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came." Lord Elrond said as the ring whispers in the background. "One of you must do this." Dead silence from the council.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland. Riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this." Boromir shakes his head, "It is folly!"

Legolas stands indignantly, "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!"

Gimli leaps to his feet, "And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?!"

Boromir rises, "And if we fail, what then?! What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?!"

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf!" Commotion starts as arguments erupt amongst the council members, "Never trust an elf!"

Elizabeth saw in the corner of her eye Gandalf got into the argument, "Do you not understand that while we bicker amongst ourselves, Sauron's power grows?! None can escape it!"

Frodo remains seated, watching the Ring uneasily, the angry figures of the council reflected on its surface. Suddenly, flames flare up, engulfing the surface of the Ring.

**_Ash Nazg Durbatuluk! Ash Nazg Gimbatul! Ash Nazg Gimbatul! Ash Nazg Gimbatul!_**

The intensity of the arguments increase. So Elizabeth made a hand motion and out of no where...

Captain Jack Sparrow join the party with his usual flair.

"Now this is what I call politics!" Jack walks around like he owns the place and some of the elves who know him groaned, "It almost reminds me of the Brethren Court, eh Lizzie." Jack walk around and look at the ring. "All of this just for a little ring." Jack walk around and got into a few people's faces who lean back to get away from his breath, "It doesn't look like much. Aye?" Jack swag around again. "So you all can argue on who gets to deal with it and let your greed consume you and let the world died." He made over exaggerate hand motion. "I very much like to stay alive." Jack move over to where Lord Elrond, Aragorn and Elizabeth. "Or you all can listen to these fine gentleman and lady and save the world," Jack motion himself to continue and Elizabeth...well she thinks this is going to be bad or disastrous. "I'm a pirate. A captain. A bloody pirate lord! And yes! I love gold so I know the need but I don't need it to feel...free. I already got what I was wanted and this thing... this little has no meaning." Jack pick up the ring and everyone gasped when he put it on. "I mean see! It doesn't even look good on me finger! What a shame. Oh well." Jack put the ring back on the pedestal and grinned at Elizabeth, who has her head in her hand for his...boldness.

"Jack stand over here now." Elizabeth demanded.

"Aye aye your majesty." Jack teased.

"Quiet. Your not helping." Elizabeth glared.

"Why should we listen to you?!" And just like that everyone snap out of their daze from the new in comer and everyone went back to arguing.

"Well that didn't take long." Jack commented.

Slowly, determination dawns on Frodo's face. He stands and takes a few steps toward the arguing council, trying to make his voice heard above the din. "I will take it!" They continue to argue, not hearing him, "I will take it!" Gandalf closes his eyes in sorrow, "I will take the Ring to Mordor." They all stop and look at him in awe. "Tho, I do not know the way."

Gandalf rosed from his sit, "I will help you bear this burden Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear." He walks and stands behind him.

Aragorn who has so far not joined in the arguments, stands with Elizabeth by his side. "If by my life or death I can protect you, I will. He walks up to Frodo and kneels before him. "You have my sword."

Elizabeth gracefully kneels, "I go where he goes and he goes where I go. You have my sword and my word. This will change you my young friend but know you are not alone."

Gandalf smiles and looks at Elrond who smiles proudly at the two adults.

"And you have my bow." Legolas walks over to join the others.

Gimli not trusting an elf or a woman shouts, "And my axe!" Looking at Legolas who grimaces, he too, joins the others.

"You carry the fate of us all little one." Boromir walks towards them, "If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done."

Peering through the bushes Sam shouts and runs to join Frodo, "Mr Frodo's not going anywhere without me!"

"No indeed it is hardly possible to seperate you, even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not!" Lord Elrond annoyingly said and glared at Jack. Causing Pippin and Merry who were listening to all this from behind some pillars. They ran in.

"Ah! My new eavesdropping friends have join the party." Jack cheered and pull out a bottle of wine, where he got it no one knows but he drank some more.

"Wait! we're coming too!" Merry and Pippin ran and join the others. Elrond looks astounded.

"You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us." Merry said as strongly as he could.

"Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission ...quest ...thing" Pippin confusedly said.

Merry rolled his eyes, "Well that rules you out Pip."

Lord Elrond looks at the ten stood together. "Ten companions... So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!"

"Great! Where are we going?" Pippin asked causing a reaction of groaning and amusement.

* * *

In the garden's of Rivendell, the hobbits stand waiting with Gimli and Boromir. Legolas runs down some steps to join them and smoothly hands Elizabeth a blue rose. Jack is drinking his fill and his escort looks like he wants to run away.

Elizabeth silently chuckles as she touches the petals.

"Jack" He looks at the lady who said his name.

"Yes lass?"

"Should I expect you to join us later?"

"I hear that the elves might be leaving and moving on. Whatever that means." Elizabeth shook her head but she knew what the meant. The age of elves is coming to an end and a new age will arise but that all depends on the outcome of this journey. "So yes but it's going to be around the sea, I'm a pirate after all." Jack jokes and walks away with his usual swag.

Elizabeth looks at the horizon and whispers, "So am I."

Elizabeth walks away from the group and without knowing it again, someone found her.

Elizabeth goes to a small clearing. Whenever Aragorn and her come visit Rivendell, this is where she comes and thinks or wants quiet. It's a rosebush that grew into a spiral like shape and a few pieces of rose vines climbs up the tree. And on the other side of the rose is a waterfall and the moon hits the river just right.

Aragorn and Jack found out she likes this area and placed a bench so that she doesn't sit on the wet grass. But they do respect her privacy and leave her alone until they need her or remind her to eat.

Elizabeth sat on the bench and look at the stars that shine through the Rose's. With a sigh she got up and and found an opening, she reach in and pull out two swords and a box.

Inside the box was two necklaces one is her nine piece of eighth. The last Breathen Court made new ones to pass down from Lord to Lord. They look about the same but newer to a point. The second necklace was the one Will made for her the chain was broken but the pendant was still intact. She put the two pendants on one necklace and put it on.

The two swords is her King Sword and Lord Sword both are beautiful and deadly just like their owner.

Elizabeth did a few swings and it was like they never left her hand. She put them to the side and sat down again.

Elizabeth was lost in thought about the garden and the upcoming journey. Although she doesn't look old, she feels the weight of the years she been in. But hasn't lived. The lost of her family, the wars, time changing, and coming to a different world.

Luckily she was use to odd and the unexpected. But this journey. This adventure may be what she needs to fully heal.

"So this is where you hide out, my lady." Elizabeth was once again brought out of her thoughts by the same elf from last night.

"Legolas..."

Legolas walked into he was in front of her, making her tilt up her head to look at him. "I was...concern."

Elizabeth's eyes soften, sometimes subconsciously she compares Legolas and Will, they are different yes but there's something in Legolas's eyes, in his words that very much reminds her of Will but at the same time she can see his age. His eyes almost resembles hers, Jack's and Aragon's. They are all old and they can relate, reason to why it's easy to talk to one another.

Elizabeth snapped out of her thoughts when she saw an amused glint in his eyes, "Thank you but you don't-"

The silver prince cuts her off and with three simple words tells her everything she needs to know.

"I want to."

_Thank you_


	7. The Fellowship Begins Their Journey

**Hello everyone! Sorry it took forever to write this chapter its a bit choppy but I hope you all like it. I own nothing! Thanks and enjoy!**

The fellowship had two days to prepare, Elizabeth took the time to finish healing and practice with her swords. As she was practicing someone was watching her.

The ranger watch his partner practice with two swords he hasn't seen in a year.

One of the swords is a beautiful katana, slightly curved, with a gold handle and red wrappings at the hilt. That is her Pirate Lord of the South China Sea Sword, it name is Shuǐlóng, Water Dragon, and it was leaning on a pole waiting to be used.

The sword in her hand is an original cutlass, with gold markings and words. Unique metal and very sharp to the touch. This one's name is Liberty.

Both beautiful, gracefully and just as deadly as their owner.

Aragorn step out from the shadows and spoke up, "I see you finally brought them out."

Elizabeth saw Aragorn in the corner of her eye as she swung her sword to the left and up again.

"It was time. No more hiding who I am. How about you?"

Aragorn sighed knowing this was going to be a heavy and possibly painful conversation.

"I am not strong like you- Hey!"

Aragorn had to duck and jump out of the way before he lost his head. They had many spars, many of them were out of anger or frustration, so he knew how vicious she can be.

Elizabeth had the sword where his neck was at but knew he was fast enough to move. She glared at him. "Say that again. I dare you."

He sighed and slowly put his hands up as the sword follows him and try to explain, "I don't want that burden..."

But he was cut off by the angry woman. Elizabeth does not like how similar they can be with their stubbornness, helping people, but mostly she doesn't like how he chains himself to the past, believing history will repeat.

"It's in your blood! As in mine! We can not hide who we are anymore! Aragorn... Now is the time." Elizabeth put the sword down but still held on tight. Elizabeth and Aragorn stared at one another, watching who would give first.

Aragorn look away first, "You don't understand-"

"No I do understand! I went into exile because I felt like I didn't belong! But it was because I lost the person I love. I felt like I had no meaning! No reason to live! But here and now. It's time I take responsibility of myself and the ones who believe in me! No more hiding behind a mask, the mask of a ranger, pirate, window, and so on. It's time for me to become who I was born to be. As should you. You! Aragorn, one of the strongest people I know and bravest men I had the pleasure to know." Aragon look down and knew it was hard to argue with her when she had a point. "You are afraid of what's in your blood. Well guess what? You are the master of yourself. Not your ancestors, not your father, mother or whoever! No one but you. You have a choice, to be afraid or make a difference."

Once Elizabeth stop yelling at him, Aragorn huffed and smirked, remembering a time when Capt. Sparrow told him about the famous Pirate King. "So this is the Pirate King, Captain Sparrow speaks highly of. It's nice to meet this side of you. I can see why your people follow you into war." And here she is in the flesh. He can see the fire in her eyes, and this is most emotion he had seen her Elizabeth in a while. Aragorn sighed, "But your right... I am afraid. I'm afraid I will made the same mistakes and repeat history. That I won't be a great king, that I will be men's doom."

She smiled sadly knowing the feeling all to well, she walk up to him and placed her right hand on his left cheek to make him look at her. Her eyes are soft but full of passion and honesty, "Aragorn, you don't have to be great king just a good man, one who is fair, kind, and loyal. Be yourself, if you see something repeating than stand up and change it. Change is good, not at first but in the long run... yes it is."

Aragorn held her hand to keep it in place and just breathe. Listening to her heart, the whispers in the wind, feeling the gentle breeze and the sunlight hitting his face.

Elizabeth saw he was thinking, sheslowly moved back and shield her sword back in its cover. She look at him again and in his eyes told her he was ready and so she asked...

"So tell me. Am I looking at Stider the Ranger or Aragorn, King of Gondor..."

* * *

The two days passed and everyone said their good byes.

Lord Elrond is speaking outside in Rivendell to the Fellowship and his people, "The Ringbearer is setting out on the quest of Mount Doom and you who travel with him," The Fellowship is standing in front of him, "no oath nor bond is laid to go further than you will," Aragorn smiles at Arwen who drops her head. Elizabeth rolled her eyes as Jack grabs another bottle while waving. "Farewell. Hold to your purpose and may the blessings of elves," looking at Legolas, "and men," looking at Boromir, "and all free folk," looking at Gimli, "go with you." Lord Elrond raises his hand and gestures for them to leave. Aragorn, Legolas and Elizabeth put a hand to their heart as if they're giving it away.

"The Fellowship awaits the Ringbearer." Gandalf said as everyone parts so Frodo can lead.

Frodo looks nervously around and turns to walk through the arches. "Mordor, Gandalf, is it left or right?"

Gandalf places a hand on his shoulder, "Left."

Frodo leads out, Gandalf, Gimli, Boromir, Pippin, Merry, Legolas, Elizabeth, Sam... Aragorn pauses and looks back at Arwen. They exchange a long glance. Aragorn smiles, nods his head, and follows the others. Arwen swallows and bows her head. Jack placed a hand of her shoulder knowing his friends will be alright.

The Fellowship leaves Rivendell.

* * *

The Fellowship walk over mountains, past ancient ruins, over hills.

"We must hold this course west of the Misty Mountains for forty days. If our luck holds the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. Aand there are road turns east to Mordor." Gandalf said in passing.

Sam takes sausages from a frying pan on an open fire. He walks over with the plate to Frodo who is sitting watching Merry and Pippin practice sword fighting with Boromir. Elizabeth and Aragorn looks on also smoking a pipe.

"Good, very good." Boromir continues to practice with Pippin.

"Move your feet" Aragorn called out.

"Keep your chest up." Elizabeth said

"You look good Pippin" Merry commented.

Pippin looking over his shoulder at Merry, "Thanks" Merry joins the practice, Sam and Frodo look on grinning.

Gimli, who is sitting behind them on the rocks, near to Gandalf, whilst Legolas stands keeping watch. "If anyone was to ask for my opinion, which I note that they're not, I'd say that we were taking the long way round. Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome."

Gandalf looks slightly destress at the option, "No Gimli, I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice."

Legolas runs in front of them and stands and stares at a grey cloud in the distance. Gandalf pauses to follow his eyes.

Meanwhile, Boromir's sword slips and he cuts Pippin's hand with his sword. Pippin drops his sword and yelps in pain, "ARGH!"

"Sorry!" Boromir steps forward to look at Pippin's hand. But Pippin wasn't as forgiving so Pippin kicks Boromir in the leg.

"Get him!" Merry throws himself at Boromir. The two hobbits gang up together to wrestle Boromir to the ground and jump on him. Aragorn looks on amused.

"For the Shire. Hold him, hold him down Merry!" Boromir laughs as the hobbits tickle him.

Aragorn getting up and taking hold of the hobbits. "Gentlemen, that's enough!" Merry and Pippin grab Aragorn's legs, throwing him backwards onto the ground.

Elizabeth watches from the rooms and giggles quietly but a certain elf heard her.

Pippin was pin down by Aragorn's feet and yelled, "You've got my arm... argh!... you've got my arm."

Elizabeth shook her head and help Aragorn get up. "Alright enough horse play, it's time to eat."

As the hobbits look excited, Boromir stared at the female trying to figure out why she was here. Aragorn saw this and knew Boromir will be hurt very badly if he says something inappropriate. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and ate her food.

Sam stands up and notices that the cloud looking like dark specks is moving towards them. "What is that?"

Gimli looks at the dark speck and shrugged, "Nothing, its just a whisp of cloud."

Boromir pausing from the scuffle looks up. "Its moving fast... against the wind."

Legolas looks at it closely and warns everyone as his eyes got a little wider, "Crebain! From Dudland!"

"Hide!" Aragorn runs to grab his swords.

Boromir panicked, "Hurry!"

Aragorn grabs his sword and pull Frodo close to him. "Frodo! Take cover!"

They all run gathering their things and dousing the fire, and dash under the rocks out of sight. Legolas and Elizabeth ran into one another and fell into a bush, they were hidden but it was unexpected.

A great flock of black crows flies over them, circles around and then flies off. Everyone stayed in their hiding spots are around minute in case there were more birds.

Legolas watch them and saw they are gone, then he look at his chest and saw the most beautiful golden brown eyes look at him.

Legolas smiled and couldn't help but stared at the beauty before him, "They're gone my Lady."

Elizabeth blinked but a soft smile creeped on her face, "How many times must I tell you?..."

"As you wish... Elizabeth."

"Come on." Elizabeth got up and helped Legolas and the rest of the Fellowship emerge from their hiding places.

"Spies of Saruman. The passage south is being watched" Gandalf spats as Frodo looks distressed "We must take the Pass of Caradhras." They look up at the snowy peaked mountains.

"Oh this is going to be fun." Aragorn and Legolas heard Elizabeth mumbled and slightly smirked at her annoyed face.

**Hello again, I hope you all like it. I'm trying my best to mix Elizabeth personality from getting better to being the Pirate King. But please feedback is most welcome. **


	8. The Snowy Mountain and The Gate of Moria

**So this chapter, I try to make Elizabeth somewhat funny, so please if you can, let me know if I have her character somewhat right. Thank you and I own nothing!****Enjoy The Snowy Mountains and Gates of Moria!**

* * *

The Fellowship took a few extra days walking up the snowy slopes of the mountain. Frodo stumbles, falls and rolls back down the slope, Elizabeth try to catch him but he pass her, "Frodo!" Aragorn catches him and picks him up. Elizabeth sighed in relief.

Frodo brushes the snow off himself, and notices that the Ring is no longer handing round his neck. Further up the mountain the Ring is picked up on its chain. Frodo looks concerned. Boromir holds the Ring dangling in front of his face in awe. Gandalf turns around. Everyone looks concerned.

Aragorn and Elizabeth don't like the look in his eyes as he dangles the Ring so they called out to him, "Boromir..."

"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing." He is mesmerised by it. "Such a little thing. He raises his hand to touch the Ring dangling on the chain.

Elizabeth grips her katana tightly and Aragorn had an idea of what might happen but Aragorn urgently said his name , "Boromir!" Boromir abruptly stops, halted from his isolation.

"Give the Ring to Frodo." Elizabeth tells Boromir, whom she is still behind. And her grip tighten even more so.

Boromir looking shocked and walks to a worried Frodo and holds out the Ring. Frodo snatches it from him. "As you wish! I care not." He grins, hestitates as he sees Aragorn's face, laughs and ruffles Frodo's hair, before walking off and passes Elizabeth, who watches Boromir's back like a hawk. Glaring at his back as he talks to the other hobbits as this happens her grip does not loosen one bit. Aragorn stares after him as well and releases his grip on his sword before walk up to Elizabeth.

Aragorn whispered, "Calm down, he will not hurt them."

Elizabeth kept a hard glared for another second then sighed letting go of her katana, "That's not what I'm worry about." She had a bad feeling knowing whatever turn they took it will not go as plan.

After a few hours of hiking the mountain Elizabeth, as usual, was right. The Crebain did see them and told Saruman who cast a spell to make the Fellowship struggle around the side of the mountain, through deep snow, strong winds and heavy snowfall. As the Fellowship struggle on, the hobbits being carried by Aragorn and Boromir who are thigh deep in the snow, Legolas lightly walks across the snow past them to the head of the line. He listens as he hears echos on the wind.

_Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; nai yarvaxea rasselya_!

"There is a fell voice on the air." Legolas stated.

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf warn everyone but a mighty crack is heard overhead, and great chunks of rock fall down from the mountain top, narrowly missing them.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain!" Elizabeth yelled over the harsh wind.

"Gandalf! We must turn back!" Aragorn proclaimed.

"No!" Gandalf steps out to the edge of the path. "_Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith_!"

_Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; Nai yarvaxea rasselya; taltuva notto-carinnar_!

A great streak of lightning hits the top of the mountain above the Fellowship and an avalanche of snow rains down on top of them, burying them underneath it. Moments later Legolas emerges from the snow. He looks around to see the others emerge, especially a certain pirate.

Elizabeth emerges as she shakes off the snow and listens to the men ague which way to go; Boromir wants to go to the Gap of Rohan, but Aragorn knows it's too close Isengard. Gimli wants to go through the Mines of Moria but Elizabeth can see fear in Gandalf's eyes thinking that way maybe worse.

"Let the Ringbearer decide..." Gandalf looks to Frodo who looks confused and turns to Sam

"We cannot stay here!" Merry and Pippin look frozen and scared next to Boromir, "This will be the death of the hobbits!"

"Frodo?"

Frodo hesitating not liking to make the choice but has to anyways. "We will go through the Mines."

"So be it."

'_I hate caves_!' Elizabeth though to herself as she turns around to walk back.

* * *

It took one week for the Fellowship walk through a misty, rocky valley.

Elizabeth was getting annoyed with Boromir and him asking her if she can fight. She's very close to knocking him out. Gimli and his chatter about his cousin and Moria. And the hobbits with their eating habits. She can tolerate them but there comes a time when she needs a little peace quiet. She was starting to miss the rangers a bit.

Aragorn can see his partner about to blow a vein and was a little worry about the companions around them. Legolas just look amused as they got closer to the mine.

"Elizabeth..." She tilts her head to the side showing she's listening, "how's your arm?"

Elizabeth quickly glanced at Aragorn before sighing, "It's fine, Lord Elrond heal it perfectly." She looks at her glove cover hand, she was telling the truth it doesn't hurt or cause discomfort but she will have a scar on her forearm. "Beside it's not as bad as wearing a corset."

Aragorn chuckled knowing fully well how much she loathes the clothing. She would rather wear a shirt and pants or at least a loose dress than a tight, barely can breathe corset. After all, she once burn them and threaten someone to put it on. That was a fun moment.

Gimli pauses and points, "Ah! The walls of Moria!"

In front of them a great sheer flat cliff face appears. "Dwarf doors are invisible when closed." Gimli taps the wall with his axe.

"Yes Gimli! Their own masters cannot find them, if their secrets are forgotten!" Gandalf huffed.

"Why doesn't that surprise me!" Legolas stated, the dwarf was annoyed by the elf's statement which Elizabeth rolled her eyes to.

Frodo stumbles and his foot slips into the edge of a lake. He looks around worried. The Fellowship continue to walk on.

Gandalf stops and rubs his hand over a smooth part of the wall. "Ah... now let me see... Ithildin," his hands brush away the dirt to reveal patterns in the stone. "It mirrors only starlight..." he looks up to see the clouds move away from the moon, "and moonlight." As he speaks the patterning on the door shines brightly revealing an ornate door, with elvish writing above it on the arch.

Gimli looks in awe.

Gandalf points at the writing with his staff, "It reads "The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria, Speak Friend and Enter."

"What do you suppose that means?" Pippin asked.

"Oh it's quite simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password and the doors will open," the wizard turns back to the door and holds his staff against the star in the center of it. "_Annon Edhellen, edro hi ammen!"_

Pippin grins widely, but nothing happens. Gandalf looks confused and clears his throat. He holds up both his hands. "Fennas_ Nogothrim, lasto beth lammen._" Still nothing happens. Gimli grunts. Legolas looks at him with a raise eyebrow.

Pippin speaking to Legolas, "Nothing's happening..."

Gandalf walks up to the door and tries to push it. "I once knew every spell in all the tongues of elves, men and orcs."

"What're you going to do then?" Elizabeth hits her forehead as the hobbit asks the distressed wizard with an obvious tone.

Gandalf turns to the hobbit, and in Elizabeth opinion, acts like a cranky old man, "Knock your head against these doors Peregrin Took! And if that does not shatter them and I'm allowed a little peace from foolish questions I will try to find the opening words."

The Fellowship are sitting waiting for Gandalf to come up with the right words. They sit around on the rocks.

Gandalf mutters, "_Ando Eldarinwa... a lasta quettanya, Fenda Casarinwa... "_

Aragorn is helping Sam remove the baggage from Bill the pony, "The Mines are no place for a pony even one so brave as Bill."

"BuBye Bill..." Sam sadly said his goodbye to his brave pony.

"Go on, go on." Aragorn gives him a push. "Don't worry Sam. He knows the way home." Sam looks on concerned and the pony walks away.

Merry starts throwing rocks into the lake. Pippin joins him. Elizabeth saw this and quickly grabbed Pippin's arm before he could throw another rock, "Do not disturb the water." She looks out at it concerned.

Gandalf throws down his staff and walks towards Frodo who is sitting down. "Oh it's useless..."

Aragorn is watching the water as ripples start to appear. Boromir walks up behind him and looks concerned.

Elizabeth slightly pales, "Oh please don't be what I think it is." Images of the Pearl, Jack and a certain sea creature comes to mind.

Frodo suddenly stands up and looks at the door's writing. "It's a riddle!"

The ripples on the water turn to waves. Pippin looks worried.

"Speak friend... and enter. What's the elvish word for friend?" Frodo turns to Gandalf, who looks uncertain but impressed.

The ripples move towards the shore.

"_Mel..lon..._"

A great crack is heard and the doors swing open. Gandalf chuckles. Gimli removes his pipe from his mouth and looks round. The Fellowship get up as Gandalf leads the way through the doors, placing a crystal in the top of his staff. Aragorn and Elizabeth looks backwards at the lake before entering.

Elizabeth kept an ear on the lake and somewhat heard Gimli boost about the hospitality of the dwarves. But a strange and familiar smell came to her, as Gandalf blows on the crystal in his staff and it lights up. She look across the light reveals many dead corpses and skeletons on the stairs in front of them.

"A Mine!"

Boromir looking around him, "This isn't a mine, it's a tomb!"

They all look about them to see the skeletons of dwarves with arrows sticking out of them.

Gimli running to a corpse, "Nooooo! NOOOOOOOOOOoooooooo!" He shouts in disbelief, sadness and anger.

Legolas pulling an arrow from a skeleton. He looks at it in distaste, "Goblins!" He throws it down.

Aragorn and Boromir draw their swords and Legolas loads his bow with an arrow.

Boromir, "We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here!"

The hobbits huddle together backing out of the mines.

"Now get out of here! Get out!"

Elizabeth follows their lead but before she drew her sword, a slimy tentacle grabbed her leg and made Frodo suddenly fall. He has been grabbed by a large tenticle that has crept into the mine from the water.

"A bloody kraken! You must be bloody joking! Let. Go. Of. Me. You bloody slimy creature!" Elizabeth shouted furiously as she stab the tentacle holding her.

"Elizabeth!"

"Frodo! Frodo!"

The tenticle pulls Frodo out of the cave.

"Strider! Abyss!" Sam slashes at the tenticle with his sword and frees Frodo.

"Get off them!"

The other two hobbits drag him backwards.

"Aragorn!"

The tenticle withdraws. The suddenly many tenticles jump out of the water, knocking the hobbits over and grabbing Frodo by the leg, pull him back and dangle him in the air above the water with Elizabeth.

"No! Let him go!" Elizabeth thrashed harder to get out of the tentacle's grip.

"Frodo!" Merry yelled.

Legolas appears and fires an arrow at it, but the creature does not let go.

"Strider!" Frodo scream in fear.

"Frodo! Hang on!" Elizabeth finally cuts through the tentacle hold her, Aragorn manages to catch her. They and Boromir slash at the tenticles, cutting them off, but more appear. Frodo is drawn into the center where a body appears and a huge gaping mouth with great teeth. He screams. Boromir cuts through a tenticle, Aragorn cuts through the tenticle holding Frodo. Frodo falls and Boromir catches him.

"Into the Mines!" Gandalf calls them and the hurry.

"Legolas!" Boromir shouts as the creature advances on Aragorn and Boromir, still carrying Frodo, who are struggling to get out of the water. Legolas fires an arrow into the creature's body. It groans and backs off momentarily. The Fellowship hurry through the door with the creature following them. It tears at the doorway, bringing it crashing down and blocking the entrance once again dark.

"I hate krakens."

* * *

**Hi hi! I hope you guys like this chapter. I had fun writing Elizabeth and the kraken. Thanks again and enjoy!**

**Trans****lation**

**Saruman spell-** Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; nai yarvaxea rasselya!

Wake up cruel Redhorn! May your horn be bloodstained!

**Gandalf spell-** Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith!

Sleep, Caradhras, be still, lie still, hold your wrath!

**Saruman- **Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; Nai yarvaxea rasselya; taltuva notto-carinnar!

Wake up cruel Redhorn! May your bloodstained horn fall upon enemy heads!

**Gandalf-** Annon Edhellen, edro hi ammen!

Gate of the Elves, open now for me!

**Gandalf-** Fennas Nogothrim, lasto beth lammen. Doorway of the Dwarf-folk, listen to the word of my tongue.

**Gandalf-** Ando Eldarinwa a lasta quettanya, Fenda Casarinwa

Gate of Elves listen to my word, Threshold of Dwarves


	9. The Darkness Within Moria

In the dark cave, Gandalf lights his staff, "We now have but one choice, we must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard, there are older and fouler things than orcs in the deep places of the world." He walks off leading the way up the steps. "Quietly now, its a four day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed."

They walk through great caverns, over narrow bridges and through disused mines, with abandoned ladders, and chains. Gandalf stops as he notices silvery white lines in the rockface and gently touches them. "The wealth of Moria is not in gold, or jewels, but Mithril."

He shines his staff into the cavern below and everyone looks down in awe at the intense abandoned mines, "Bilbo had a shirt of mithril rings that Thorin gave him."

"Aww that was a Kingly gift..." Gimli said in awe.

"Yes. I never told him, but its worth was greater than the value of The Shire!"

Frodo looks astonished.

They continue to climb up some very steep steps. Pippin slips on them. "Pippin!" Merry quickly steadied him.

They reach a junction with three doorways in front of them. Gandalf looks around him puzzled, "I've no memory of this place."

The fellowship sit down to wait, whilst Gandalf smoking his pipe tries to decide which way to go. The hobbits shortly speak about being lost and food. Frodo and Gandalf have an interesting conversation about Gollum and Bilbo. Gimli silently grieves for his kin and their death. Legolas sits on a high stone keeping watch and once in a while peaks at the female pirate.

Elizabeth and Boromir sits next to Aragorn who is between them, Elizabeth fixes her hair as it was coming out of it ponytail.

"This has to be the worse day..." She mumbled as she makes tiny braids.

Aragorn smokes his pipe and raised an eyebrow at her, "Really? What about the time you told me about the ceremony and you fainted?"

She looks at him in the corner of her eye and huffs, not liking the amusement in his tone, "Oh yeah, I swear it will be my luck if that happens again. Why am I always falling in the water? First the dress, then the ship, the river and the bloody kraken. What's next? A cliff?"

"Calm down my lady. It can't be that back..." Boromir said.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "Wear a corset and say that again... That is if you like pain."

Boromir raised both eyebrows and went back to his pipe. Aragorn chuckled and Legolas smiled at the feisty lady.

Elizabeth finished putting her hair in a braided faux hawk style with her barbwire weaved through.

"Hm, I like it." The men said and she nodded her thanks. Just in time to hear the grey wizard say, "Oh! Its that way!"

"He's remembered! Merry jumps up.

Gandalf at the entrance to one doorway. "No, but the air doesnt smell so foul down here. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose." They all get up and follow Gandalf out. They come out of the passageway into a great cavern with many columns arising from floor to ceiling.

"Let me risk a little more light." Gandalf holds up his staff and shines its light on the cavern. "Behold the great realm and dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf."

A huge cavern is revealed, filled with ornate columns stretching as far as the eye can see. All of the Fellowship were amazed at the silver and grey city.

Elizabeth looks at the city with a feeling she hasn't felt in a while, in all her years she has never seen like this. It beings back the feeling of finding new land, it rushes back to her. Remembering why she loves being a pirate.

Freedom...

To explore, have adventures, learn cultures, and doing as she pleased and never apologizing for it. She let out a small smile of wonder and awe.

They walk through the center of the magnificient city.

* * *

Suddenly Gimli spots a room in front of them and runs towards it, "Oh!"

"Gimli!"

Gimli kneels in front of the tomb in the centre of the room, "No, no. Gimli bows his head, "no..."

The rest of the Fellowship follow him in. Gandalf walks up to the tomb and reads the Dwarven rhunes inscripted upon it, "Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria." Gimli is distraught. "He is dead then." Gandalf removes his hat. "Its as I feared."

Gimli cries. Gandalf notices a skeleton next to the tomb holding a large book. He passes his hat and staff to Pippin and picks it up. Pages fall out of it. Gandalf blows off the dust.

Legolas to Aragorn and Elizabeth, "We must move on, we cannot linger."

Gandalf reading from the book. "They have taken the Bridge and the second hall. We have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums," Pippin is walking backwards looking around him. "Drums in the deep. We cannot get out." Everyone is looking around them nervously. "A shadow moves in the dark." Pippin glances behind him at a well on which a skeleton is sat holding chains. "We cannot get out. They are coming."

Elizabeth saw the hobbit look at the skeleton in curiosity and wanted to reach out. "Pippin don't!" But she was too late.

Pippin reaches out a hand to touch the arrow in the skeleton's hand. Its head falls off and into the well, bouncing off the walls. Gandalf turns around swiftly as the whole skeleton, and the chains it holds fall into the well. It bounces down, echoes are heard throughout the mines. Pippin grimaces. Everyone holds their breath, but nothing is heard.

Aragorn and Boromir breathe a sigh of relief. Elizabeth hit her forehead at the tense but relief atmosphere.

Gandalf closing the book. "Fool of a Took!" He puts down the book and takes back his hat and staff. "Throw yourself in next time, and rid us of your stupidity!"

Pippin looks folorn. As Gandalf turns away a drum is heard. The drums get louder and faster. Everyone looks around.

Sam looks at Frodo's sword, "Frodo!"

Frodo unsheaths his sword which is glowing blue. A screeching is heard.

"Orcs!"

Boromir runs to the doors.Two arrows fly past his head, narrowly missing him, and stick into the door.

Aragorn to the hobbits, "Get back! and stay close to Gandalf." Gandalf puts his arms around them.

Boromir shuts the doors quickly. "They have a cave troll!" Aragorn and Elizabeth comes to help him barr it.

"Of course they do because why not!"

"Not the time Liz."

Legolas throws axes to them to barr the door. Gandalf draws his sword. The hobbits copy. The doors are being battered. Gimli gets up on Balin's tomb, "Agh! Let them come There's one dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath."

Aragorn, Elizabeth and Legolas have their bows drawn. Boromir stands with his sword and shield at the ready. As the door is battered down, Legolas fires an arrow through a hole in it. An orc screeches. Aragorn and Elizabeth fires an arrow. The door is broken down and orcs run in. The fellowship fight off the orcs with arrows and swords. Sam suddenly pauses in the fight.

Aragorn looks over to the door as a cave troll, enters, a broken chain around his neck, bashing the walls with his fists. It roars.

"Well aren't you ugly."

"Elizabeth!"

Legolas fires an arrow into its chest. As Elizabeth use both of her swords to cut the orcs surrounding them and the troll. It sees Sam and raises its club above his head to strike Sam. Sam dives through its legs, confusing it. It turns and follows it.

Aragorn and Boromir pulls on the chain around its neck. "Pull!" The troll stumbles backwards and swings around to face them. Boromir is still holding the chain, when the troll grabs hold of it and uses it to fling him against a wall.

An orc advances on the dazed Boromir. Aragorn throws a knife into its neck. Boromir looks at him. Aragorn nods.

The troll smashes its club into the tomb, causing Gimli to fall to the ground. Sam, Merry and Pippin hide behind a pillar. The troll continues to swipe with its club, sending orcs flying and Gimli to the ground. Legolas stands in front of it, two arrows loaded in his bow and fires, sending it stumbling. Gandalf fights the orcs with sword and staff. Legolas from on a platform fights off some orc. The troll heads for him, swinging his chain at him. Legolas ducks and weaves to avoid it. The chain wraps itself around a pillar. Legolas stands on the chain, then nimbly walks up it to the trolls head. He stands on its shoulders and fires an arrow into its head. The troll screams and reaches for Legolas who nimbly jumps down. The chain snaps, leaving just a collar.

Meanwhile Sam fights the orcs, hitting them on the head with his frying pan. "Think I'm getting the hang of this."

The troll finds Merry, Pippin and Frodo. They look at it in horror. Merry and Pippin run to one side as the troll smashes his club down.

Aragorn shouts to Frodo admist the fight, "Frodo!"

Frodo hides behind a pillar. The troll's face appears around the pillar sniffing. Aragorn fights his way over to Frodo. The troll goes around to the other side of the pillar as Frodo sidles around it. As Frodo sidles around, once the troll is gone, he breathes a sigh of relief. Suddenly the troll's face appears in front of him and roars. Frodo stumbles back into a corner. The troll reaches out and grabs him by the foot, dragging him along. He shouts for Aragorn. "Aragorn!" Frodo grabs hold of a pillar as he is dragged, "Aragorn!"

"Frodo!" Aragorn rushes over to him. But his partner was faster as she found a stake.

The troll pulls Frodo off the ledge and he drops to the floor. Elizabeth jumps down in front of the troll as it lifts its club to strike. She drives a stake into its chest. The troll screams. Pippin and Merry throw rocks at its head. The troll takes a swipe at Aragorn, who caught up to Elizabeth, flinging him across the room where he falls, knocked out.

"Aragorn!" Elizabeth screamed but the troll also fling her to a higher deck.

Frodo hurries over to him. The troll behind him, pulls the stake from his chest and plunges it at Frodo. Frodo moves quickly and the stake goes into the wall instead. He dodges the troll as it lunges for him again. He tries to run away, but the troll blocks his path. Frodo falls back against a wall. The troll plunges its stake into Frodo's chest. Frodo gasps. Gandalf turns around. Merry and Pippin look on in horror as Frodo gasps for breath. The troll snorts. Merry and Pippin look at each other and run towards the troll, swords at the ready. They jump onto its back and attack it. Gandalf looks on. Sam suddenly notices, "Frodo!"

Frodo gasps again.

"Frodo!" Sam fights his way over to Frodo, as do Gandalf and Boromir. Frodo collapses on the ground. Merry and Pippin continue to stab the troll, still on its back. It reaches up and grabs Merry, dangling him by his legs and throws him to the ground as Gimli faces the troll, attacking it with his axe. The troll swipes him to the ground. Gandalf attacks it. Legolas stands in front of the troll and draws an arrow and fires it directly into its mouth. The troll groans and stumbles. They watch it, as it stumbles and falls to the ground, flinging Merry, who is still on its back, to the floor. Gandalf hurries over to Frodo.

Aragorn crawls over to Frodo as Sam watches on. "Oh no!" Aragorn turns Frodo over. He gasps and groans.

Sam can't beleive he's alive and rushes over. Frodo holds his chest. Sam breathing a sigh of relief, "He's alive!" Gandalf breathes in relief.

Frodo sits up and looks around, "I'm alright. I'm not hurt."

"You should be dead. That spear would have skewered a wild boar." Elizabeth popped next to Aragorn as she look at the spear. She has a shallow cut on her left eyebrow bleeding a little.

"I think there's more to this hobbit than meets the eye." Gandalf spots silver through the hobbit's shirt. Frodo parts his shirt to reveal the Mithril vest. Sam touches it.

Gimli looking on in awe, "Mithril! You are full of surprises Master Baggins!"

Gandalf looks around as he hears screeches behind them and shadows approaching, "To the Bridge of Khazad-dûm!"

The Fellowship run out of the tomb area, orcs swarm behind them. The glance around themselves to see thousands of orcs chasing them, climbing out of cracks in the floor, out of the roof and down the great columns. Eventually they are forced to stop, completely surrounded by orcs. They hold their weapons out before them.

Then a great roar is heard from a archway, which glows red. The orcs look round worried. The roar is heard again, the orcs screech in terror and scatter. Gimli grins. A low roar is heard again and the glowing red draws nearer.

"What is this new devilment?" Boromir asked.

"Nothing good I suppose." Elizabeth rolled her eyes and wiped her forehead thinking it was getting to hot in the cave. And forgetting the cut on her eyebrow.

Gandalf closes his eyes and thinks hard, as if he is dreading telling what is there. As he open his eyes, the red glow covrs the entrance path of columns in front of them. "A balrog, a demon of the ancient world. Its foe is beyond any of you RUN!"

They run as fast as they can, leaving the cavern of columns. Boromir races head, down some steps, but suddenly finds the steps end above a great chasm. He teeters on the edge trying not to fall, Legolas runs up behind him and pulls him back away from the edge. Gandalf stumbles in last.

Aragorn looking at Gandalf concerned, "Gandalf!"

"Lead them on Aragorn. The Bridge is near!"

The narrow bridge gaps the two sides of the great chasm. A roar is heard behind them as the red firey glow draws closer.

Gandalf pushing Aragorn away towards Elizabeth, "Do as I say!" Aragorn and Elizabeth looks at him confused. Gandalf walks past them. "Swords are of no more use here."

They turn to the right and run down the steps in front of them, which wind their way to the Bridge. Suddenly they reach a break, a gap in the staircase, which is too wide to step over. Legolas nimbly jumps the gap and looks expectantly at the others. Gandalf looks puzzled. They hear a roar again behind them as the roof above starts to crumble.

Legolas beckoning the older man to jump. "Gandalf!"

Gandalf jumps over the gap to join Legolas. Arrows fire out of the air, narrowly missing Boromir and the hobbits. Legolas turns, aims one arrow and shoots the orc firing directly in the head.

"Merry! Pippin!" Boromir takes each hobbit under each arm and jumps with them. As he does so, a greater chunk of the steps they were standing on, falls away

Legolas and Elizabeth continues to aim at the orcs firing at them, killing them.

"Sam!" Aragorn picks him up and throws him across the gap to Boromir, then looks at Gimli and Elizabeth.

"A little busy at the moment!"

Gimli holding up his hand, "Nobody tosses a dwarf!," he takes a mighty leap and lands teetering on the other side. Legolas reaches out to stop him falling, grabbing his beard. "Mind the beard!" Aragorn and Elizabeth fires an arrow at the orcs, as Legolas pulls Gimli to safety. Suddenly more of the steps they have just left fall away. Elizabeth trips and starts to fall. Aragorn see this and quickly throws Frodo to safety further up the steps and clings onto the stairs as a great portion of them fall into the chasm as Aragorn pulled Elizabeth up.

The gap now, is too wide to jump. The rest of the Fellowship look worried. Frodo wobbles on his feet.

Aragorn and Elizabeth standing up and holding Frodo's back, "Steady! Hold on!"

The doorway entrance behind them glows red. A great roar comes from just behind it. The doorway and roof above crumble, and a great chunk of rock falls from the roof, into the staircase behind Aragorn and Frodo, creating another great gap. They are now isolated on the staircase. The column on which this part of the staircase is, begins to crack and the staircase sways.

Elizabeth holding Frodo's clothing from behind, "Hang on!"

The staircase on which they are standing continues to sway from side to side. Everyone looks frightenend.

"Lean forward!"

The staircase sways then falls forward towards the rest of the Fellowship.

Legolas holds out his arms, "Come on!"

Aragorn, Elizabeth and Frodo jump. Legolas grabs hold of Aragorn, Boromir of Frodo, Gandalf of Elizabeth. As they run down the remaining staircase, the part of the staircase they were standing on collapses completely, falling into the chasm.

They run onto another room. The whole place is now in flames.

"Over the Bridge!" The flames grow higher. Gandalf waits for the others to pass. "Fly!"

They run past Gandalf, who turns towards the growing flames. From out of the midst of the flames a great black, winged creature with a horned head appears. He roars at Gandalf, breathing fire from his mouth. It walks after them with great strides, as one by one, the Fellowship cross the narrow bridge, Gandalf taking up the rear. Half way across the bridge, he stops and turns to face the Balrog.

"You cannot pass!"

Frodo looking at Gandalf in horror. "Gandalf!"

The balrog stretches its wings and draws itself up to full height in front of Gandalf.

"I am the Servant of the Secret Fire. Wielder of the Flame of Anor."

The balrog reaches down and draws its sword in front of Gandalf, and holds it high above its head.

"The dark fire will not avail you." He holds out his staff in front of him, glowing white. "Flame of Udûn!"

The balrog brings its sword down upon Gandalf who protects himself with his staff, bringing a crash and flash of great light. It drops its sword and roars at Gandalf.

"Go back to the shadow!"

The balrog puts out a cloven foot onto the bridge. He wields a great firey whip above its head.

"You shall not pass!" He raises his sword and staff above his head and brings his staff down hard upon the Bridge.

The balrog snorts at him, raises his whip and takes another step forward. As he does so, the Bridge collapses and the balrog falls into the chasm. Gandalf grunts and turns to walk away. As he does so, the tail end of the balrog's whip snakes up and around his ankle, dragging him down. He clings onto the edge of the bridge.

Frodo dashes towards him, but Boromir holds him back. "No!"

"Gandalf!" Frodo screams in desperation.

Gandalf tries to hold on by his fingertips. Looking at them for a last time. "Fly you fools!" He falls into the chasm.

"NOOoooooooooooooo!" Frodo struggles against Boromir who is holding him. Aragorn is looking on in disbelief.

Elizabeth was too but knew they had to get out. She turn to Boromir, "Go! I got him!"

"Aragorn!" Boromir takes Frodo and runs.

Aragorn pauses. Elizabeth grabs him then turns and runs dodging the arrows firing after them.

They run outside, leaving Moria. The Fellowship all collapse heartbroken, the hobbits are crying, Legolas looks folorn, Boromir hugs a angry Gimli. Elizabeth stare at the horizon.

Aragorn wipes his sword. "Legolas! Get them up!"

"Give them a moment! For pities sake!"

Elizabeth shakes her head and turns to the Gondor man, "By nightfall this hills will be swarming with orcs!"

"We must reach the woods of Lothlórien. Come, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, get them up!" Aragorn reaches a tearful Sam and lifts him, "On your feet Sam," he pats him on the shoulder. "Frodo?" He sees Frodo walking away in the distance. "Frodo!"

Frodo, stops walking and turns to face Aragorn, tears rolling down his face. Elizabeth sees the look and runs up to the hobbit, Frodo looks at her wanting her to tell him this was a dream and that he's back in the Shire and Gandalf is alive.

"Oh child..." Elizabeth pulls him into a hug and before whispering in his ear, "Come along. This is not the place grieve."

* * *

Aragorn now leads the remaining Fellowship away from the rocky hills. He runs ahead across a stream and stops, Elizabeth quickly caught up to and see why he stop but looking down at woodland below, they turn to one another and smiles.


End file.
